


Timeless

by xxgryn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regrets, past!taeten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgryn/pseuds/xxgryn
Summary: I endlessly practiced these wordsI still love youBut in the end, I couldn’t say itI shouldn’t let you go





	Timeless

 

Taeyong was drinking a glass of water when he first saw the white envelope on his kitchen counter. He was dead tired from rehearsals and he's pretty sure that was not there when he left that morning, the cleaning lady must've put that there. He was about to ignore it and just head to bed when he noticed the very subtle cherry blossom design at the corner of the envelope, and cherry blossoms reminds him of only one person. He carefully placed the glass at the sink, thinking to himself that he should definitely wash that tomorrow, wiped his hands on his jeans and carefully opened the envelope. There in all its white elegance and cherry blossom design, written in delicate cursive are the names _Yuta & Sicheng, _that's when he realized that he's holding a wedding invitation. One of his bestfriends is getting married. Great! He took his phone from his pocket which by the way he hasn't checked all day because he was too busy with rehearsals and sees the missed calls from his friends.

 

_12 missed calls from Yuta_

_5 missed calls from Johnny_

_and a text from Mark saying "Hyung, you're coming right?"_

He thought of calling them back but it's 3am and he's pretty sure his friends are already asleep at this hour, so instead of calling them, he each sent them a text.

To: Yuta

From: Taeyong

Congratulations to you and Sicheng! I'm so happy for you both.

 

To: Johnny

From: Taeyong

Hey! I'm okay, I'm happy for them.

 

To: Mark

From: Taeyong

Uhhh..gotta check first with my manager.

 

Everybody knows that Taeyong is the type of person who will drop everything for a friend, so that last text for Mark isn't really something they should be worried about. But that was then, and Taeyong has changed. 

 

But Nakamoto Yuta is also someone Taeyong can not ignore, he really wouldn't miss his bestfriend's wedding for the world. So two months later, he found himself wearing his big boy pants in a beautiful private villa in Jeju surrounded by both familiar and  unfamiliar faces. The ceremony was about to start, with most of the guests already there, he took his spot beside Johnny who then gave him a hug and a smile. It was after Johnny let him go that he see him enter the garden. Them rather. He looked beautiful in his crisp black suit, but what gotten Taeyong's attention was the sparkle in his eyes and the angelic smile plastered on his lips directed to the other man in front of him who was evidently holding his hand.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't warn you. Ten said Jaehyun would probably be out of the country today so I thought they weren't coming."

 

The other man, who he recognizes as the CEO Jung Jaehyun whispered something on Ten's ear which made the latter shake his head and giggle. And suddenly, Taeyong cannot breathe properly. He was oblivious to Johnny telling him that it would be alright and Yuta would understand if Taeyong bails out of this moment, all he was aware of is Ten's presence. He sees the happy couple sit in one of the rows at the middle and that's when their eyes met. Ten smiled at him, and Taeyong hoped that was a smile he just did. Johnny pinched his elbow and he was dragged out of the world where only Ten's smile matters. 

 

_Once upon a time, Taeyong was Ten's world. Taeyong woke up to pretty smiles and morning hugs, and there's nothing he would choose rather than be with Ten. Well, that's what he thought._

 

_He met Ten when the thai beauty transferred to Korea to pursue his love for dancing. They met at an audition, barely out of puberty, and not able to speak korean fluently, Ten asked him for directions. They soon found out that they live in the same area, and even go to the same school. That's how it all started; going to auditions together, practicing together, walking to and from school together; dreaming together, always together. Years passed by and they became a package, it's impossible to see one without the other. When they graduated from highschool without any success in all their auditions, they decided to just pursue their passion in college. Ten pursued dance and Taeyong was in music. There, they met all their friends: Johnny, Taeil, Mark, Yuta, and Sicheng. But despite all the new people in their lives, they remained glued to each other that's why when they first announced that they are finally dating during their second year, nobody seemed surprised._

 

_"I thought you're already dating?" was all Mark said, looking confused as he continue to munch on his lunch. Taeyong responded to that question by shrugging his shoulders and kissing Ten's temple. "I guess we're pretty oblivious with each other's feelings huh?" he whispered to Ten's ear which made the latter giggle. "I've loved you since that day you helped me get home dummy." He was overwhelmed with the love he saw in Ten's eyes when he said that and how much he feels the same for him that he can only kiss his forehead, hoping and promising, that he'll do everything he can to keep this forever._

 

Everybody expected Yuta to cry, but what they didn't see coming was to see Sicheng stop in the middle of saying his vows to wipe his tears. Yuta and Sicheng, they all knew those two were going to end up together and Taeyong was so happy for them. He watched their love story unfold and he cannot really think of someone who deserve those two other than each other.

 

All their friends was present in the wedding, and Taeyong can't help but embrace the warmth he's feeling by being surrounded by everyone he holds close to his heart. But despite all the happiness he was feeling, he still feels like he'll faint anytime because of the way his heart is beating crazily. It has been that way the entire ceremony, and it is still is now that they are in the reception. He thanked the heavens, Ten and Jaehyun were seated at another table, he'd probably die on the spot if ever he has to see them so happy up close. Speaking of the two, he sneaked a glance at their table, and Jaehyun's arm was casually draped at Ten's chair, something he probably did in instinct, something Taeyong used to do all those times ago. He finally looked away and stared instead at his clenched fist. He haven't seen Ten that happy in years, and it crushes his heart to even think that he's no longer the reason for that happiness. He glanced at his watch, there's still 30 minutes before the bar will open, he can't wait to drink his sorrow away. He was distracted by Taeil asking him about his schedule, they talked about his upcoming tour, and the progress he's doing with his new album and for awhile he was able to ignore the hurt he's feeling.

 

When the clock hit 8:00PM and Yuta announced that the bar was open, Taeyong practically ran towards it. He sat at the end of the counter and ordered himself a brandy. He was probably at his 7th or 8th, he honestly lost count already when he felt someone sit beside him.

 

"hey!" Yuta seated himself beside Taeyong, not ordering anything for himself. "Thank you for coming Taeyong, I know how busy you are."

 

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world right? By the way, congratulations to you and Sicheng!" 

 

"Thanks man! By the way, how are you? Nobody have really seen you for so long." Taeyong heard the hurt and worry at his bestfriend's voice. After what happened between him and Ten, he just shutted everyone out of his life. He burried himself with work that he was able to build a wall so high, nobody could penetrate. So he doesn't know if its the alcohol talking or the comfort Yuta always brings with him but Taeyong finally felt like he's not really alone.

 

"I'm fine, I guess?"

 

"Yeah? We rarely see you nowadays Yong and its mostly on TV." Yuta didn't even mask the hurt this time. 

 

"I just needed space you know? I needed time to think, and time to pick up all of my broken pieces." 

 

"He had a hard time too you know? He was lost. For years you were each other's constant, you were all he knew, his world revolved around you Taeyong, and suddenly it was gone. For us? We were all confused, never have we imagined it would happen. It didn't help that you were shutting us all out, we wanted to help because honestly? We couldn't believe you guys broke up. But then, you went on a world tour and when you came back you never talked about it." Yuta was touching his arm now, and he felt more shitty for not letting his friends help him during that time.

 

"I still can't talk about it Yuta, it still feels like a dream. Until I saw him today and he was so happy and I just couldn't breathe. It still hurts." That last one was barely a whisper but he's sure Yuta heard it because the next thing he knows, he is being enveloped in a hug.

 

"Everywhere I go, there's always a reminder of him. Even when I look at all of you, all I can think about was what we had before. I'm sorry for shutting you all out, I just didn't know how to handle it. Sometimes, I stay up all night thinking if I'll be able to move on from this."

 

"Sssshhh..it'll be okay Taeyong. You'll move on from this." He doesn't know how long Yuta hugged him or when the tears started falling but every part of his body hurts, seeing Ten loving someone else hurts. 

 

Taeyong felt bad for crying on Yuta's big day and staining his suit with tears, but the alcohol was making him feel worse. He was never the strongest drinker in their group to begin with. After telling Yuta how guilty he felt for practically stealing him from his guests and sending him off with a promise that he'll be alright, Taeyong ran to the bathroom. He didn't even had the chance to close the door of the cubicle he was in before he was vomitting his dinner. Now he's not just sad, he's miserable. He felt the other person's presence before he heard him and Taeyong couldn't think how this day could turn any worse than this.

 

"Taeyong? Are you all right? Oh shit." He heard the sound of the door locking and for a second, he thought he went away but that was until he felt the familiar warmth of his hand rubbing his back.

 

"Hey, are you alright?" Taeyong had stopped puking, He could only stare at the handkerchief being offered to him by the person he both want to talk to and avoid at all cost. But Taeyong couldn't really wipe his mouth on his shirt, that's way too unhygienic even for a drunk Taeyong, so with hesitance, he grabbed the handkerchief and wiped his mouth as he stood up. Ten stood silently, watching him rinse his mouth with water and wash his face. He can finally feel the pain all these drinking would bring him tomorrow, but to be honest? Taeyong has been in pain for 3 years now, there's nothing new with what he's feeling. 

 

Nobody tried to break the awkward silence, and Taeyong wanted to laugh because this was something new to them. But Taeyong also knew Ten wasn't the person to contain his curiousity, so he wasn't surpised when he was the first one to break the tension.

 

"Have you been drinking? You know you can't really handle your liquor well." He said it in a quiet voice, and Taeyong smiled bitterly because even after 3 years, Ten still remembers the small details. 

 

"Had too much fun with Yuta. I was so happy for him and Sicheng"

 

"that you got drunk for them?"

 

"yes." he hasn't looked at Ten in a long while aside from that brief smile before the wedding but now that he's standing in front of him, with just the two of them and a locked bathroom door, Taeyong took the chance to look at him and he can see the turmoil in the other's eyes. He knows Ten wants to call him out for his drinking and for a second, he wished he would, because that way he'll know he still cares. That there's still something left from how they used to be. 

 

So he was disappointed when Ten told him, "right. I have to go." Ten was moving to open the door now and he can watch him leave and never have this chance again or he can man up and take this chance and probably beg him to come back. So he grabbed his arm, and prayed in his head

 

"wait! Ten?" that stopped him. Ten was looking at him now, patiently waiting for what he has to say.

 

"I'm.....I'm sorry." he saw the other's in take of breath and he knew he caught him off guard. 

 

"why are you doing this now Taeyong?" 

 

"I don't know. I just...I'm sorry for what I did to us." He saw Ten smile a little at the mention of the word us because once upon a time, that's what only matters to them, how they thought they can face everything as long as they have each other. And Taeyong would do everything to bring everything back. Ten removed the hand he has on his arm and started washing his hands. He could see the nostalgia in the other's eyes.

 

"You know when we received the invitation to this wedding, I didn't really want to go, I knew you were coming because its Yuta and Sicheng, I was thinking whether I was ready to see you again especially at an occassion like this." That brought him back several years ago when everyone thought he and Ten would be the first to get married in their circle and that almost happened, if only he wasn't a coward. He had to swallow the lump on his throat to control his tears from falling.

 

"But then I thought if I don't face this now, when will I ever learn how to deal with it? So now here we are. When I first saw you after entering the hall, you know what I realized?"

 

He looked at Ten and shook his head.

 

"I realized that you still make my heart beat like crazy Taeyong, and that will probably never change. I realized that no matter what happened to us, you were still that boy who helped me get home and befriended me when I can't even speak the language. And for all of those, I forgive you." 

 

The words l still love you, I want you back almost slipped out of Taeyong's lips but instead he found himself asking a different question "Are you happy now?"

 

Ten let out a bright smile and even without an answer, Taeyong could tell that he is indeed happy, probaby the happiest he had ever seen. "Does Jaehyun makes you happy?"

 

"He does Yong-ah." Taeyong's heart clenched at the familiar nickname, but his heart crushed from what he heard next. "This, what I have now with Jaehyun, it's different. We don't have the grand, dramatic , Nicholas Sparks love story we had" Ten smiled at him at that "but he taught me that love doesn't always means sacrifices, its about compromise and meeting halfway. He is the calm to my crazy Yong, and I'm happy everyday because of him. After what happened to us, I thought I'd never love again, but he proved me wrong. His love was probably one of the reasons I was able to forgive, because if not because of what happened to us, I might have never found my way to him." He said all of that with a gentle smile on his face and that's how Taeyong knew he has lost.

 

"I wish you happiness Yong and you know I wished and worked hard for it to be me who'll give you that, but we both know it's not me in this lifetime. Maybe when we have different goals, and dreams, maybe in another universe but right here, right now, it's not me. I learned to accept that, and I pray to God every night that you'll learn how to accept that too." Ten hugged him and Taeyong swallowed the lump in his throat. The tears are threatening to fall again but he won't show it to Ten. Half of him still wants to beg, to plead that they can try again but Taeyong knows when a battle is lost and this is one of them. So he hugged Ten tighter and inhaled his scent for one last time. 

He went home miserable that night, surrounded by remnants of a past he now has to forget and move on from. 

 

 

_Everything was perfect for Ten and Taeyong. There was nothing a kiss or a make up sex wouldn't solve. They thought they were on their way to forever, well that was before Taeyong was scouted through his soundcloud. They were on their final year in college when he received a call from SM Entertainment, they wanted to buy one his songs for their new boy group NCT. From one song to another until the company just offered him to be one of their producers. Taeyong accepted the offer without batting his eyelashes because finally, his dreams are about to come true!_

 

_Ten supported him all the way through. Even doing his papers for some of his minors so that he could graduate because all of his time has been dedicated to producing music. After the success of NCT's Cherry Bomb which he produced, more work came in and the time he spent with Ten, and their friends lessen. Ten never complained even if he comes home from work at 3am everyday and Ten has to go to work in the morning, leaving him still asleep. Ten would send him lunches on his office because he knew Taeyong would be too absorbed with work that he would forget to eat._

 

_After two years of producing chart topping music for NCT, and several other SM artists, the offer of his lifetime came when SM offered Taeyong to debut him as an artist than just to keep him as a producer, they told him, he had the looks, and the talent for it so why not try right?_

 

_"Ten!" Taeyong shook Ten awake but the younger just kept on sleeping. "Tennie!!! Ten-ten!" Taeyong started kissing Ten's face loudly and that's how Ten woke up laughing. "Taeyong why are you too energetic at 3am?" he said laughing_

 

_"Ten! My dreams are finally coming true! SM offered to debut me as a solo artist! Can you believe that?"_

 

_"OH MY GOSH! I'm so happy for you Yongie!" Ten hugged him tightly, happy to finally see his boyfriend's dream unfold in front of them._

 

_"hey! hey! why are you crying?" Taeyong placed Ten at his lap as he wiped the tears that found their way to the latter's cheeks._

 

_"I'm just so happy for you. I can't wait for the world to see your talent. You would be so amazing, you'll leave everybody in awe of you."_

 

 _"God, I love you Ten." With passionate kisses and sweet nothings, they spent that night showing how much they love each other and promising that starting from that day on,_ _there will only be better days ahead of them. Oblivious to the change that Taeyong's new career would bring to them._

 

_Being a producer is different when you finally become the artist who performs. There are more restrictions, higher expectations, and there are more eyes on you After a year of training, Taeyong was geared to debut, he was called to the office without any idea of what would happen._

 

_"Taeyong, I see you're finally ready to debut." the man in suit who is seated at the end of the table spoke to him without any emotions on his face_

 

_"Yes sir."_

 

_"I wanted to discuss to you what this meant to your personal life. This will not change just certain aspects of your life, but this will affect your whole life Taeyong. Being a public figure meant putting yourself out in the spotlight for people to admire, look up and of course criticize. Your every action will be scrutinized, people will hang on to your every word, even your  tiniest mannerisms will be picked on. The world will be looking at you now, waiting for you to commit a mistake so they can trample you. That is why I need you to be very very careful."_

 

_"What do you want me to do sir?" Taeyong gulped. Not really liking the direction this meeting is going. Of course he had hundreds of discussions like this, but it was never this nervewracking._

_"I understand that you are in a relationship."_

 

_"Ten and I have been together for so long sir. I...I cannot.."_

 

_"Don't worry kid, I am not going to ask you to break up with him." Taeyong was able to breathe after that but he knew, there's more to this._

 

_"However, I want you to do the right thing especially for your career. You have so much potential and it would be sad to see it be destroyed by a scandal."_

_That meeting ended with Taeyong determined to make everything work; he wouldn't sacrifice his work and his relationship with Ten._

 

_For awhile Taeyong thought he was doing great, balancing his career and his personal life. He had a successful debut, with his song charting decently despite him being a rookie, combined with his visuals, he was garnering attention. The first changed happened when he was asked to live in a dorm provided by the company for the convenience of moving around when he has a schedule. He agreed to it with the goal to protect his and Ten's privacy since he has gained some sasaeng fans now who follows him everywhere. Although he has become a public figure, he knew Ten didn't signed up to be harassed or followed by people who's only goal was to get a glimpse of his private life. Ten agreed to it, of course he did, as long as it's for Taeyong's sake, Ten will always understand._

 

_The next change happened when Taeyong started missing birthdays, dates, and even an anniversary. Their friends started worrying for Ten because he started looking tired and loosing weight._

_"It's nothing, I just miss you too much sometimes." That was his response when Taeyong asked about it during one of their video calls._

_"I miss you too baby. I wish I could hug you right now and tell you how much I love you until we both fall asleep,"_

_"I love you too Taeyong and I'm proud of you."_

 

_Taeyong's status was cemented in the industry when he hit an all-kill after a year and a half to his debut. His schedule became tighter, photoshoots, CF deals, performances in and out of the country, not to mention practices until God knows when. He started falling asleep during videocalls, stopped responding to Ten's texts in the middle of the day, but despite all of that Ten never complained. Their friends started believing Ten was a saint._

 

_Taeyong finally saw the chance to make it up to Ten when his plea to bring him as his date to the company's annual ball was approved by the management._

 

_"Thank you for bringing me tonight Taeyong." Ten looked at him from the hotel's mirror._

 

_"I just want to make it up for all those times, I was not at your side." Taeyong hugged him from behind and nuzzled his neck. "By the way, wear this," he pulled out a pair of cufflinks similar to the one he's wearing._

 

_"You didn't really have to babe." Ten turned around to give him a peck._

 

_"I insist baby."_

 

_After kissing each other endlessly, the two joined the other artists at the ballroom. Not only artists were invited to the annual ball, there are also producers, the big bosses of the company, and some investors. Ten was able to meet his favorite artists, he even had the chance to shake the hands of all the members of EXO. It was after dinner when Taeyong started getting busy, of course, this isn't just a field day, this is also an opportunity to strengthen connections, so after a kiss at Ten's forehead and a promise that he'll be back immediately, Taeyong was whisked away to meet every important person in the room, leaving Ten with no one to talk to._

 

_After meeting a foreign investor who his manager said is a very important one (he also said that to the other people he introduced Taeyong to) Taeyong looked at his watch to realize that Ten has been left alone for two and a half hours now. He muttered a curse under his breath and urgently looked for their table, so much for making up for lost time._

 

_As he approached their table, he saw Ten talking to a guy in a navy blue suit, he looked young and handsome, the opposite of Taeyong's out of manga handsomeness, this person looks royally handsome, like a prince or someone part of a royal family. He watched his boyfriend laugh at whatever the other person told him, and Taeyong may have felt a little bit jealous at that._

 

_He approached the two, not forgetting to kiss Ten's head as he sit at the chair beside him. "I see you have a new friend baby."_

 

_"Oh Taeyong, this is Jaehyun. He's nice enough or should I say bored enough to keep me company." He saw the Jaehyun guy extend his hand for a handsake but not before smiling to himself. This guy is definitely interested with his boyrfriend. After shaking his hand, Jaehyun excused himself from the two._

 

_"I see you had good time with him."_

 

_"Are you seriously starting a fight right now Taeyong? because from what I remembered I was the one left alone after being promised that his boyfriend will make it up to him."_

_That shut him up and Taeyong ended up making it up to him in their hotel room all night._

 

Fucking Jung Jaehyun ended up with Ten in the end. And the funniest thing? He, Lee Taeyong practically brought them together. What a joke!

 

_That year turned out to be Taeyong's year, he won in music and award shows, got invited in important events, became the face of various brands, posed for different magazines for almost every month, his career was at its peak. And he knows a single mistake can take all those hardwork away. So he stopped risking his relationship with Ten, and stopped visiting him regularly during his days off. They settled in video calls which he ends up falling asleep at in the middle, not being able to hear Ten's sad I love you's._

 

_It was their anniversary, (Taeyong kinda forgot how long they have been together) and Ten badly want to celebrate so he cleared his schedule that night. They decided to stay in and he was surprised to see that Ten had prepared them dinner. His heart swelled with so much love when he noticed a bandaid in one of his fingers. Candles were lit, classical music was playing on the background, and Ten was in a suit._

_"Babe, you should've told me to wear a suit!"_

_"And ruin the surpise? Nope Lee Taeyong. Have a seat babe." He didn't forget to give Ten a peck on the lips before sitting opposite him. God, he loves this man._

_"You're cooking improved, I'm so proud of you."_

_"I might have googled and asked Yuta way too much he had to block me for tips." Ten looked sheepish while rubbing the back of his neck._

 

_After their dinner, Ten served them wine and played a video compilation of all their memorable moments together. Their audition tapes that Taeyong badly want to forget, one of their highschool performances, them graduating highschool together, a video of them with their friends jamming to music, videos of them in bed together, them graduating college, his debut performance, and lastly his latest awards show speech where he subtly thanked Ten for being with him all these years._

 

_What Taeyong didn't expect was to see Ten kneeling beside him after the video. He could hear his own heartbeat and his palms have started sweating. He knew from the moment he realized he loved Ten that he will be spending the rest of their lives together; he always knew he will marry Ten someday, so when he finally heard Ten blurt the question out with a diamond ring at his hands, he too was confused with what he felt._

 

_He saw his career in front of his eyes, all the hardwork he put on, and all the sacrifices he had to make, suddenly saying yes seemed too hard. He started crying while looking at Ten, he had no idea how to do this. How could the world make him choose? Is this what he gets after everything?_

 

_"Ten..." his whimpers turned to sobs now and Ten abruptly stood up. "I'm....I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't." he turned his back and ran for the door, not bothering to look back at Ten._

 

_He turned off his phone that night, refusing to answer calls from anyone even his mom who turned out to be aware of Ten's proposal plans. He locked his bedroom door and burried himself in sorrow. How could the world make him choose between Ten and his music? How could life do this to him? He fell asleep crying that night._

 

_The next morning, when he finally had the courage to turn on his phone, he was greeted by worried texts from his friends, his parents, but mostly from Ten. He didn't bother reading any of them except for one text from his boyfriend._

_To: Taeyong_

_From: Ten_

_It was probably too much for you babe. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. It's just that these days, I felt like too much has changed between us, I was scared. I thought a marriage proposal would be the best  way to assure myself that you still love me. I thought it was the answer I was looking for. You know I'll never make you choose right? I will never do that to you. So, I'll just wait here until you're ready. I love you and I'm sorry._

 

_That text made him cry harder. How could Ten still be that understanding? He knows he should be grateful for having someone like him but that just made him more sad. After thinking things through, and having a cup of coffee, he finally made a decision. He knows he's being unfair to Ten for making him wait while he accomplish every thing he ever dreamed of._

 

_He drove to their place later that night. He was welcomed by the sight of Ten drinking wine while mindlessly watching the TV._

_"Ten." Ten ran to him upon seeing him, not minding that he dropped his wine glass in the process. The next thing Taeyong knows, he was being crushed in a hug,_

_"I'm sorry Yong. I'm sorry. I was selfish, I didn't think of you. I'm sorry."_

_"No Ten, I'm sorry. All these time I was being selfish and I don't want to be like that anymore."_

_"What do you mean babe?"_

 

_"I'm sorry Ten but I'm breaking up with you. I love you with all my heart, and I will always will. But I'm sorry." He removed Ten's arms from his and turned his back for the second time, this time, with no intentions of going back._

 

_The morning after, he flew to Japan for the start of his concert tour._

 

 

It was six months after Yuta and Sicheng's wedding when he first heard about Ten again. It was after his show in Beijing, he was lazily browsing the schedule his manager gave him earlier in his bed while a korean news channel was playing on the background.

 

"Jung Jaehyun, CEO of the Jung Industries is finally engaged!" that stopped him from contemplating whether he'll attend the Seoul fashion week. His attention now focused on the familiar faces being shown at the television.

 

"Yes girls and boys you heard it right. The Jung Industries CEO and the incredibly hot Jung Jaehyun announced earlier on his official instagram account via a brief video showing his proposal to his boyfriend for 2 years, the equally gorgeous dance teacher Ten that they are finally tying the knot. Although the couple has not disclosed when, speculators are" Taeyong turned off the TV, not really wanting to hear anymore.

That night he fell asleep hugging a wine bottle.

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love TaeTen and angst


End file.
